Ten Words
by Paddywhack
Summary: Ten words to describe each character, followed by a small scene. I've only done a few so far, but I plan on doing as many as possible. Suggestions are welcome.
1. Petunia Evans

**A new story :)  
Ten words I just randomly thought up about the person, and then a little scene explaining it.  
In a very random order, so dw if I jump to the next generation, I will still go back and do more.  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP, or any of the characters.**

* * *

Petunia

_Jealously, bitterness and spite turned her against her only sister._

"Tuney, we have to go into hiding," Lily told her sadly, "I just thought I'd let you know, seeing as this might be the last time you ever see me,"

"Oh, don't be so… _dramatic, _Lily," Petunia scoffed, "Anyway, it's your own fault for getting involved with those… people."

"It's not up to me whether they KILL me, or not! It's not MY fault they're after my son! I'm just fighting for what's RIGHT, Tuney! I'm fighting for _muggle _rights, I'm fighting for _your _rights!"

"Yeah, well… you _deserve _to die, for what you're putting mum and dad through," the words were out of Petunia's mouth before she could stop them.

Tears welled up in Lily's eyes, "Do you really mean that, Tuney?" she whispered. When she got no reply, she spoke more clearly, "Fine. I hope you regret that for the rest of your life. I hope the guilt eats away at you, bit by bit. Goodbye, _Petunia!" _And just like that, Lily walked out of the house, and never came back.

"_No_," Petunia whispered softly, "_No, I didn't mean it_," If only she could have been brave enough to say that to her sister's face. Then Lily wouldn't have died thinking that her sister hated her.

* * *

**Reviews??? :)**


	2. Theodore Tonks

**Next one :)  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never was. :)**

* * *

Ted

_Was brutally murdered, just for the way he was born._

He knew when the game was up; they had found him, and now he must come quietly. It was Dolohov and Avery who found him, and they considered calling Bellatrix, as she wanted to do the honours, having previously killed Dromeda's favourite cousin, she wanted to be the one to kill her husband, too. They couldn't wait, though, and they argued over it for quite some time, Ted considered running away again, but they'd only catch him. Besides, he knew it was his time now, he couldn't run forever. And hadn't Sirius proved that a lifetime on the run isn't a very good one? He was upset; he hadn't contributed to the war at all like Sirius, Dromeda, Dora and so many others, instead he had run away. It might have been on his wife and daughter's orders, but he still felt like a failure.

When they first found him, Dolohov yelled triumphantly, "I found one, I've found one!" before asking, "Name?"

"Ted Tonks," he said, squinting at the light that was being shined in his eyes.

"Hey, isn't that the mudblood husband of Bella's cousin?" Avery asked.

"How would _I _know?" Dolohov answered with another question, rather agitatedly.

"Well, maybe we should call Bellatrix… imagine what she'd do to us if she found out that _we _killed him, and not her!"

"No way! He's ours! Finders, keepers!" Dolohov shouted, before adding in a quieter voice that they thought Ted couldn't hear, "Besides, imagine what she'd do to us if we dragged her here, and it _wasn't _him." Ted mulled over whether he should tell them that he was, indeed, Andromeda's wife. But he decided against it; he didn't need Dromeda hating Bella anymore than she already did, and he didn't want her doing something stupid, like getting revenge. No matter how much Bellatrix deserved it.

"I'm going to call her!" Avery finally made up his mind.

"Whatever," Dolohov muttered, "It's _your _funeral."

After about five minutes, Dolohov asked, "Is she coming, or what?" When Avery shrugged, Dolohov just got bored, and as he raised his wand at Ted's face, and Avery yelled "No!" Ted knew what was coming. Immediately, he quickly thought of Andromeda and Dora's beautiful, happy faces as the Killing Curse hit him hard in the chest. It was fast, and then he was flat out on the ground.

"You IDIOTS!" came Bellatrix's hiss as she apparated beside them, "I wanted to kill him! Why did you call me if _you _were going to do it?" She began whacked Dolohov repeatedly round the head.

"Sorry, I thought you- OW, STOP IT!" Dolohov cried, and when Bella stopped, he continued, "I thought you weren't coming, I was bored, I…"

"Moron!" Bellatrix shrieked.

"Hey," Avery interrupted their fight, "Why is that mudblood smiling?"

* * *

**Because 'that mudblood' has a loving family.  
Any good?**


	3. Nymphadora Tonks

**Anotherrrrr one tonight.  
Disclaimer: I think you know what I'm going to say...**

* * *

Nymphadora

_The werewolf she loved was killed at the same time._

She ran as fast as she could out into the battle, dodging the curses that were flying around. She was panicking; she would _never _find Remus in all of this mess! She ran along every corridor, and down every staircase, and then she spotted him, he was outside, battling Dolohov. She smiled, well, as much as a person could in a situation like this, it was more of a grimace, and she ran outside to meet him. He spotted her, and at first looked extremely worried, but he shook it off and they dashed towards each other, meanwhile firing curses at Death Eaters.

They were just about to meet each other in the middle, when Bellatrix hit Nymphadora with a killing curse, and at the exact same time, Dolohov hit Remus. They fell forwards towards each other, and then plummeted towards the ground, as fast as anything.

They lay peacefully, forgotten by the Death Eaters in the fighting.

Except for Bellatrix, she let out a triumphant scream, "THAT'S for running away, Andy!"

Even though nobody paid much attention to her.

* * *

**Dora, Dora, Doraa. :)  
Reviews would be very very nice, thanks. :)**


	4. Alice Longbottom

**Not sure if this one is that good...  
This disclaimer counts for the whole thing. Sos i cba to write it. So...  
Disclaimer: NOTHING IS MINE.**

* * *

Alice

_Loved by the son she doesn't know, and never will._

Neville took a deep breath as he opened the door. He knew he was being silly, and it was _only _his mother, but he always felt so nervous when he came to see her and his father. What if they were worse than before? What if something terrible had happened to them since he last came? What if…

But even if they were the same as before, and nothing had gotten worse, it was still awful. They were constantly not paying attention to him, not listening when he spoke, not properly looking at him, jumping when he moved an inch, not remembering who he was. It was as if they were never truly there. He always went to see them, in the hope that one day they would remember him, one day they would see him as their son, instead of just the stranger who visits them every so often. One day… things will be different.

* * *

**Reviews please :)**


	5. Draco Malfoy

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
Also, request anybody you want me to do. I kind of need some ideas, so that would be great :D  
Disclaimer: I do not own HP or any of the characters.  
Enjoy!_

* * *

Draco

_In too deep before he realised how bad things were._

"Mum!" Draco called anxiously, his mother hadn't replied to him for the past few minutes, "Mum?" He began to run around the house, looking for her. He eventually found her in the dining room. She was lying on the floor, unconscious, and dark, red blood was slowly dripping from her head onto the carpet. Her hair was quite wet with blood already. Draco ran over to her immediately, and yelled, "Aunt Bella! Come quickly, mum's hurt!"

Bellatrix entered the room with a smug sort of smile on her face and the Dark Lord following closely behind. Draco's already pale face instantly drained of all colour. He averted the Dark Lord's eyes, and instead chose to stare at the ground.

"Ah yes," came the Dark Lord's evil hiss, "Narcissa. I believe I was just punishing her a few minutes ago, was I not, Bella?"

"Yes, my lord," Bella replied, with a special sound of obedience in her voice that no one but the Dark Lord could get her to use, "You were, indeed."

"You see, Draco," the Dark Lord said calmly, "You have to understand that when you disobey the Dark Lord, and do not follow _simple _instructions, you will be punished. It's as simple as that. Now, if you excuse me," the Dark Lord ignored the look of horror on Draco's face, and proceeded to Apparate from the premises.

"Aren't you going to d-do anything?" Draco asked Bellatrix.

"Like He said, she didn't follow the rules, so she was punished. Surely you know that by now, Draco?" Bella snapped.

"But…"

"Come on," Bella ordered, "Leave her be. She'll come around… eventually."

Draco gave a slight whimper as Bella slapped him around the face, and he sadly followed her out of the room; he knew she could do _much _worse to him if he didn't follow her instructions. What a life he had.

* * *

_Poor Draco. Poor Narcissa, actually. Well, poor Draco as well.  
If you reviewed, I would be happy. :D_


	6. Andromeda Tonks

_Another one. I uploaded two today :D. Go me!  
Disclaimer: You know what I'm going to say, so why say it?  
Read and review, please!_

* * *

Andromeda

_Married her Romeo, and had him snatched away too soon._

Andromeda was sitting at her kitchen table, drinking her usual mug of tea, as she did every Sunday morning. Suddenly, she heard a loud noise outside, a cracking noise, one that could only be made by _wizards. _Andromeda was totally confused as to why there would be a witch or wizard outside her house, as she was _pretty _sure it _was _a Sunday, and her daughter wasn't supposed to be coming until Monday.

Nevertheless, she grabbed her wand, and walked cautiously to the front door. She opened the door a crack, and then slightly wider, and then, raising her wand, she stepped completely outside.

"What the HELL are _you _doing here?" she shrieked at her sister, Bellatrix.

"Thanks. Nice to see you too," said Bella sarcastically, "I've just come to deliver some wonderful news. Wonderful for _us, _anyway,"

"Well?" Andromeda demanded, "What is it, then?"

"I've come to inform you that your beloved husband, Ted, is dead," Bella stated cheerfully, laughing a little at the rhyme.

"What?" Andromeda yelled, though tears formed in her eyes, "Don't be so ridiculous," she hastily wiped the tears away, "Stop lying to me!" she yelled, "Get out of my house!"

"Oh, I'm not _in _your house, sweetie," Bella laughed, "But thanks for the invitation," she continued, shoving past Andromeda, and marching into her house as if she owned the place. The way Bella entered most rooms.

Andromeda hurriedly followed her inside, "You can't be serious!" she shouted, "He is NOT dead!"

"I'm afraid he is. Dolohov did the honours," she informed her, "I wanted to do it myself, but… you can't have everything," she sighed.

"You- I- how- he-" Andromeda stuttered.

"I have no time for your foolish games," Bella snapped, "I have to be somewhere. I just wanted to tell you. It's really quite a shame that _I _didn't get to kill that mudblood, but I suppose, I've already taken Sirius from you, I can't have the whole bunch, can I?"

"Yes," Andromeda whispered viciously, whilst pointing her wand directly at Bella, "I've been meaning to get you back for that,"

"Like I said, it's not a game. Stop being such a _child, _Dromeda," Bella mocked.

"That's IT!" Andromeda yelled, and just as she began to utter a spell, Bella winked and whispered "Catch me if you can."

All Andromeda saw before Bella apparated was her wicked smile.

_So close._

But yet _so far_.

* * *

_Aww. They all seem quite depressed. And Bella seems to be getting on everybody's nerves; Andromeda, Draco, Neville...  
The list goes on and on...  
Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew please. =]]]]]]]]]_


	7. Rodolphus Lestrange

_Thanks for reviews. They make me happy. Lmao.  
Hereeeeeeee is Roddieee. Lol, I'm a little bit obsessed with him and his sweet patheticness at the moment.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rodolphus, Bellatrix, or tttttttthe lovelyyyyyyy Lucius Malfoy. Or the Order. Or Harry Potter. Etc.  
Don't you just loooooooveeeeeeeee Jason Isaacs? I was watching him on Friday Night with Jonathon Ross and he just ROCKS._

* * *

Rodolphus

_In his wife's eyes, he would always be second best._

Bellatrix, Lucius and Rodolphus were fighting against some member of the Order, fighting for their lives. Rodolphus was hit by a spell, and he immediately fell to the ground. Lucius had long disapparated, and there was only Bella left standing. Bella let out a shriek of pain, and Rodolphus instantly knew exactly what was wrong. He had felt that pain many times before. Her Mark was burning; the Dark Lord was calling her. She made to leave, and Rodolphus made a pathetic attempt to stop her, "Are you just going to _leave _me here?" He gasped for breath as he struggled desperately to talk.

"You'll be fine," she told him. Oh, Bella. He knew her so well.

"Pleas don't leave me!" he begged, knowing full well it wouldn't help in the slightest.

"I have to," she said softly, although there was no ounce of sympathy in her dastardly eyes. She disapparated, and leave Rodolphus all alone.

He heard that excuse from her frequently, whether it was 'I _have to _kill the muggles,' or 'I _have to _torture the mudblood,' it didn't matter; it was still a _false_ excuse. The truth was that she didn't _have _to do anything. She _wanted _to. And that made all the difference. Sometimes, he almost convinced himself that her lies were the truth. She constantly told him that he would have done the same in that situation. But deep down, he knew different. Underneath it all, he loved her. And if it was a choice between saving her life and disobeying Him, or leaving her to die and following His orders, there really was no choice. He loved her no matter what. And he hated himself for it, because she would never love him. In her eyes, he would _never _be her equal. And for that reason, he was, and would _always _be, alone.

* * *

_Poorr Rod... :D  
Although, tbh, I dont really think that he cared about Bella that much. But I like writing it in this sort of view. If you get it.  
Reviiiiiiiiews please._


	8. Harry Potter

_Thanks for reviews. They mean a lot :)  
I wanted to keep this one quite light.  
Disclaimer: I don't own this dude. I'm way not cool enough._

* * *

Harry

_Defeated the Dark Lord, and don't we all know it!_

"Dad? Dad?" Albus whined, tugging on the end of his father's robe sleeve

"What is it, Al?" Harry asked exasperatedly; he didn't like his robes being pulled on.

"I don't like it when all the people stare at you… it creeps me out," Albus moaned.

"I can't do anything to help it, can I?" Harry smiled down at his son.

"_I _think it's cool. I'd love to be admired. You're such a loser, Al," James laughed.

"It's weird," Albus mumbled, looking at the floor, "We don't even know them,"

"He's _famous, _Al! Wouldn't _you _want to be famous?" James asked, before muttering, "As if you'd be famous, anyway…"

"I resent that," Albus frowned, looking up at his brother with an annoyed expression.

"Whatever," James sighed.

"Err… excuse me, Mr. Potter?" a tall woman with dark hair and a young girl walked over to the three, "Sorry to disturb you, it's just, well, my daughter," the woman paused, gesturing to the small girl, "she… could I… she have your autograph?"

Albus groaned. They could never have _one _day to themselves. They couldn't go _anywhere _without his father being recognised. Who really cares about the Boy Who Lived?

* * *

_Reviews make me smile._


	9. Ginevra Weasley

_Disclaimer: I really cba to come up with anything remotely interesting or imaginative. Harry Potter isn't mine. Thank God. Who wants an ugly git? Lmao, jokes!!!! I really didnt mean that. I'm tired. I say strange things when I'm tired. Ask Ash, she'd know. She'd have a whole bunch of stories to tell you. Now I'm rambling. I tend to do that a lot. I like the word remotely. It's cool._

* * *

Ginny

_Always knew she would marry him, even if he didn't._

She would never forget the day he spoke those four magnificent, blessed words.

He bent down on one knee, and held out a beautiful, silver ring. "Will you marry me?" he asked. The restaurant was romantic, and not too flashy. Exactly the words to describe Harry. She giggled to herself for a second, causing him to ask her, "What is it?"

"It's just that," she began, "I used to tell my father when I was little that I'd marry Harry Potter one day. I bet all of the little girls did. And I'm the lucky one who's dream came true,"

"So… is that a yes, then?" he smiled up at her, knowing the answer already.

"Of course it's a yes!" she exclaimed as he placed the ring onto her finger, and swooped her up into his arms. The ring was a perfect fit.

* * *

_Aww. Tehe. Cute.  
Bless them.  
Really short. I couldnt come up with much, sorry. But it's my second one tonight, so you should be proud of me :)  
I might do Luna's family next (as in her kids and hubby) cos I have really good ideas for them. So, sorry if I skip too far ahead. Like I said, though, I will come back and do everyone. So dw.  
Review if you're nice. And if you're not. What the heck, I don't care. I just love reviews. God, how desperate does that make me?  
__Rambling again, sorry. So, yeah. Review. Everybody. Even mass murderers. I don't judge.  
_


	10. Hermione Granger

_This is my third one tonight. Woo hoo, I'm on a roll.  
Lol, this is probably so pathetic for the people who write like sixty a night or whatever. Who DOES that? I'd quite like to meet them...  
Anyway, here's Hermmyyy. She's not very long. Lmao, I mean, her one's not very long. But it's rather sweet =]  
Disclaimer: Hermyy and Ronaldd are not mine to own. Neither is HP, come to think of it. Hehehe.  
Gross. Did I just 'hehehe'?_

* * *

Hermione

_Always loved the boy who feared they were only friends._

"I love you," he breathed. When she remained silent, he looked at her expectantly.

She smiled and whispered, "I've always loved you, Ronald Weasley."

He grinned at her, "I love it when you call me Ronald."

"I know," she looked at him more seriously and said, "It's always been you. Deep down, I've known that since our first years at school,"

"Me too." Ron agreed, before adding with a smirk, "Even if you were a bossy know-it-all back then."

Hermione giggled. It was _so _like Ron to ruin such a sentimental moment like this.

* * *

_Is Hermione the sort of person to giggle? Well, maybe she just can't handle her drink. Who knows?  
Review you lovely people of the world._


	11. Lorcan Scamander

__

I've skipped to the next gen, cos I had inspiration. This is Luna's kid, by the way.  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, like always.

* * *

Lorcan

_Grew up in a time where there were no wars._

Lorcan walked out of his classroom, stunned. That was the first History of Magic lesson he had _actually _paid attention to. Professor Binns, the ghost, had been teaching them all about Voldemort. Lorcan was shocked that people once had to live like that; he could never imagine it, even in his wildest nightmares. He couldn't believe that people were actually afraid to say his name, for they were still terrified of him after he had gone. Sometimes, people don't even say his name _now, _all these years later. His mother always told him never to be afraid of saying a 'silly name', and she often tutted when people referred to him as 'You-Know-Who' or 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'. All Lorcan could feel was relief, that the time, in which he lived in, he was safe always. Especially seeing as his godfather, Harry Potter, defeated this awful man.

* * *

_You see that little button down there?  
It's a beautiful invention, and you have the chance to click it.  
Review!!!_


	12. Mrs Lovegood

_I didn't know her real name, so I gave her one.  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. How annoying :(_

* * *

Mrs. Lovegood

_Never lived to see her daughter grown into a woman._

"Okay, now you just wait here, sweetie, and I'll go and get my wand, okay?" Jane said softly to her daughter.

"Okay, mum," Luna looked up at her mother sweetly.  
Jane returned only a few minutes later, and she smiled kindly at Luna, before lifting her wand and pointing it at her own head. She made a few swishing movements with her wand, but almost immediately, Luna realised that something was wrong. Her mother wasn't smiling anymore.

"Mum! What's happening?" she yelled.

There was a loud bang, and her mother fell to the floor. She was dead.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, so we need to sort a few things out" the vicar told her, "Is your mother here with you today to make the arrangements?"

"No," Luna said sadly, "But my father is."

* * *

_Aww.  
Review?_


End file.
